1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tool which is provided with a pressure intensifier or transducer for further pressurizing compressed air supplied from a compressed air source and a driving piston which is driven by the highly compressed air to insert nails, rivets or like fastening elements into hard receiving materials, such as concrete or steel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known a pneumatic tool of the type in which compressed air from a compressed air source is used to propel a driving piston which in turn drives a nail, rivet or the like in a receiving material. Recently there has been proposed a pneumatic tool which is provided with a pressure intensifier for raising the pressure of the compressed air to a secondary pressure for propelling the driving piston. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,301, issued July 22, 1980 to Maier et al.
According to this pneumatic tool, however, the pressure intensifier directly converts the atmospheric pressure to the secondary one through utilization of the compressed air pressure from the compressed air source and, in addition, the highly compressed air for one drive stroke of the driving piston is produced by only one operation of the pressure intensifier. Accordingly, the pressure intensifier inevitably becomes bulky and is very troublesome to handle. Further, this pneumatic tool, though operated by highly compressed air, has a disadvantage regarding safety.